


The Beastly Prince and The Village Beauty

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All human(ish), Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast from his home and forced to endure a  monstrous form, Lucifer secludes himself from the world. Only love can change his fate. </p>
<p>All Human (but his family still has magic...) </p>
<p>Beauty and the Beast AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beastly Prince and The Village Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny attacked...I wish The Devil's Fruit bunny returned. I haven't abandoned it, I think about it daily. 
> 
> I will expand on this hopefully soon, first need to finish a few more chapters for my other story.

Lucifer's behavior was truly monstrous; vain, selfish, and full of wrath. His father felt he had no choice, so he cursed his first son by binding him in the form of a monster. A vile appearance that matched the wickedness inside. 

"When love pours through prideful veins and is returned in kind, then you shall be free." The King said, as he cast Lucifer out of his house. 

Lucifer was enraged by his father's actions. Ever the prideful creature he refused to bend to his father's will. He hid deep within the dark forest, using his limited magic to build himself a castle. He would not venture past the small boundary. Rejecting the idea that love would set him free. The Prince had wealth, power, and magic...he had no need for love. 

So he stayed in the woods, surrounded by glittering trinkets, and so very alone.  
_______________________________________________

Chloe was odd...well according to the villagers that is. She was always reading, Always asking questions, and ALWAYS sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Some believed she was trying to be the heroes from her story books, others thought she was a bit touched in the head.  
Though they all agreed on one thing...she was the most beautiful girl in the village. 

Chloe didn't mind the gossip, she refused to bend to their expectations of her. Besides her father praised her inquisitive nature. 

However, no matter how many books she read or how many people she helped, she still felt empty. Chloe craved more.

She wanted adventure, magic, and maybe even love. She had read about the emotion often enough, but she herself had never felt it (besides her father of course). She wanted it to take her breath away. 

The idea of marrying Dan, the village hunter, definitely did not meet her desires. He was a controlling man and never seemed to listen when she talked. His mind was always on hunting and protecting the village, and nothing else. Work above all...she supposed it was noble, but she wanted more from a husband. 

So she stayed in her tiny home at the edge of the village, surrounded by her old books, and so very alone.


End file.
